The present invention relates to a position location information (PLI) and mobile team messaging system, e.g. emergency, using mobile satellite system (MSS) short messages (e.g., short burst data (SBD) messages) from end user terminals (EUT) to a command and control (C2) common operating picture (COP), solely within MSS, without using Internet protocols or services over space segment. This enables small groups to communicate between themselves and track each other's locations for situational awareness (SA) without Internet or land-based radios. Short messages, e.g., SBD, can: a) increase reliability and reduce latency compared with Internet connections, b) increase geographical availability, c) reduce complexity, and d) simplify operation.
A variety of systems can be used with or within exemplary embodiments of the invention. For example, a government off-the shelf (GOTS) COP, e.g., RaptorX, application programs, can be used to retrieve PLI and messages using Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) from Internet connected PLI/message servers. Mobile COP application programs can be configured to access PLI and messages from Internet connected MSS PLI/message servers, by establishing Internet connections over one or more MSS space based segments. Internet communications over MSS, e.g. Iridium® Satellite Network, are slow and unreliable due to high latency and frequent interruptions when satellites approach horizon. These characteristics adversely interact with TCP/IP error control strategy, further reducing throughput and reliability.
Exemplary MSS's can be configured to provide short message capabilities such as SBD for reliable communications during marginal conditions, and communicate Global Positioning System (GPS) PLI. EUT PLI information can be configured to be accessible within MSS using SBD. SBD messages can be sufficiently long to transmit PLI and emergency messages (EM). Interfacing COP application programs to MSS, without using Internet protocols over MSS space segment(s), provides more reliable operation. Embodiments of the invention can enable portable worldwide tracking SA to mobile COP terminals where MSS reception exists. An exemplary embodiment can provide a single set of hardware and protocols that reduces complexity and simplifies operation, desirable characteristics for operating in remote disaster areas for various applications or needs including humanitarian assistance and disaster relief (HA/DR) operations.
One embodiment employs PLI messages sent from and retrieved by EUT(s) that include a two-way satellite messaging and personal tracking system using a transceiver board, e.g. NAL Research Corporation's Shout Nano hardware, to communicate over a MSS, e.g. Iridium® Satellite Network, using SBD. A computer with COP, e.g. RaptorX, application program can be connected to such an exemplary EUT. Embodiments of the invention can include one or more exemplary message transport agent (MTA) embodiments, e.g. Shout—Receive Translate Send (RTS), computer program(s) or systems that are configured to interface and translate PLI message formats and protocols from EUT formats into a COP application program format. Exemplary MTA(s) can receive PLI and messages from MSS's PLI and message server via SBD and translate/send them to various exemplary COP application program(s). Embodiments of the invention can also eliminate a need for COP application programs to remotely access MSS PLI and message servers using Internet protocols. MTA and COP application programs can also be configured to internally communicate PLI messages using computer network interface loopback address. Exemplary COP application program can quickly and reliably retrieve PLI messages from MSS via MTA, without modifying a COP application program to operate with MSS PLI message formats and interfaces.
Exemplary MTAs can have multiple functions: a) interface an EUT and computer; b) control an EUT; c) decrypt message; d) translate message formats; and e) send translated messages to COP application program. Exemplary MTAs can: a) control computer's serial interface, e.g. universal serial bus (USB); b) control EUT using Hayes modem commands, e.g. “AT”; c) translate MSS's messaging structure, e.g., PECOS messaging structure (PMS), to a COP message format, e.g. GOTS Cursor on Target (CoT) message format; and d) send translated PLI and messages over internal loopback address, e.g., 127.0.0.1, using TCP/IP protocols. In some embodiments, CoT can be used to describe various examples of transmission interoperable MTA output schemas to the COP application program or display with respect to a machine-to-machine (M2M) based messaging schema that can include PLI messaging schema. An exemplary system can include a CoT event data model that can include or define an extensible markup language (XML) data schema for exchanging time sensitive position of moving objects, or “what”, “when”, and “where” information, between systems. XML is a textual data format widely used for the representation of arbitrary data structures such as those used in world wide web services.
Some embodiments provide short SBD PMS messages that are expanded into CoT XML messages. SBD PMS messages include American Standard Code for Information Interchange (ASCII) text, and binary format data. Such exemplary CoT's XML messages use ASCII or UNICODE (multi-byte encoding, representation, and handling of text expressed in most of the world's writing systems) characters with tags, e.g. metadata, to identify fields. Exemplary PMS messages are brief, and XML messages are larger. Some exemplary PMS messages are optimized for MSS communications, and XML is suitable for Internet communications.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.